This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices and media enable additional methods and techniques for communication, such as wireless phones, e-mail and text messaging, as non-limiting examples. In view of such electronic communications, electronic devices can provide users with recognizable interfaces to allow ready usage of and access to these techniques. For example, the device can allow a user to originate a phone call by selecting an image on a touch screen. As another example, contact information can be associated with an image or photograph (e.g., of the individual in question) and vice-versa. Such an association can make it easier for a user to select a desired address or contact the individual (e.g., while viewing a photograph containing the individual).
Electronic devices and media also may be used to assist with customization and provisioning of traditional, previously non-electronic communications, such as mail. For example, electronic devices and systems can be used to provide customized or vanity postage stamps. As another example, electronic devices and systems can enable a user to print stamps at their own printer and have an account that is correspondingly debited.